My Turn
by Punkersssfan1
Summary: <html><head></head>SLASH. Wade is still bitter that Punk 'stole' his Nexus, instead of physically punishing Punk, Wade reveals the younger man's vulnerable side and takes advantage. 2 SHOT.</html>


"For fuck sake, I cannot stand these people anymore! I should've left the Nexus to Wade… they're all so damn infuriating!" Punk stormed around the locker room, kicking various Superstars' lockers and belongings. Brushing his hands over his hair, Punk appeared to be calming down. Slumping to a seated position on the floor, Punk let his emotional walls break down as the tears began to flow. "I don't know what to do anymore; I shouldn't have taken over the fucking Nexus… Should have just left all those bastards to, Wade!" As soon as those words left his mouth, Wade popped his head around the doorframe. A smug grin planted on his face, looking somewhat proud of himself.

"Should of left those 'bastards' with me, huh?" Wade making his way into the locker room, as Punk stared blankly up at him. "Too hard for you, Punky?" Standing above Punk, Wade smiled down on the smaller man. "Pressure getting to that pretty little head of yours?"

Punk slowly brought himself to his feet, staring at the taller man. "F-fuck off, Wade! I can handle it!" Punk pushed at Wade's chest, forcing the bigger man back a few steps. "Now, get the fuck out before I make you fucking leave!" Again Punk pushed against Wade's chest, again making him move backwards a few steps. But instead a look of anger or rage on Wade's face, the smug sadistic smile remained.

"You'll make me leave, doll face? I dare you to try…" Wade moved closer to Punk, his tongue slowly licking at his bottom lip while doing so. "You look scared, babe?" Punk began to panic; Wade was definitely here for something, but what?

Punk began slowly moving away from Wade, quite frightened of what might happen. "Look, if you want the nexus back, you can fucking have it! I don't even want to be the damn leader anymore!" Punk's voice cracking slightly, as his olive green eyes filled with tears.

"I don't want the nexus back, Punky babe…" Wade's voice had a patronising tone to it, sensing Punk's vulnerability. "I want something far better than that…" Punk raised an eyebrow, confused as to what Wade actually wanted.

"Well if you don't want the nexus, what the hell do you want?"

"You…" Wade stroked Punk's cheek, leaning forward claiming his lips. But, Punk was quick to push the bigger man away.

"What the fuck? You're kidding right?" Punk pushed past, trying to make his way out of the door. Soon to be stopped by Wade, gripping onto his arm. "Let go you sick fuck…"

"What if I don't? Huh, what will you do then, Punk?" Wade pulled the younger man into his chest, forcing eye contact. "It's not like you can 'make' me stop, even if you tried."

"L-let go… Wade it's not funny…" Punk tried moving away from the bigger body, but failed as Wade just pulled him in closer.

"It's not supposed to be funny…" Wade grasped Punk's chin, bringing their faces closer. Again Wade claimed Punk's lips, but this time Punk didn't fight against Wade. When the kiss broke, Punk just stared at Wade, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Wade, I'm straight… What're you doing…?" Punk mumbled with a puzzled look plastered on his face.

"I know you're not straight, dumbass. I've never seen you with a girlfriend, and I know for a fact Jeff Hardy fucked you before he left for TNA…"

"How the hell do you know about Jeff?" Punk sounding slightly worried that Wade knew a big secret of his.

"Punk, the whole locker room knows… Now be a doll, and drop those trunks…?" Wade speaking softly, running his hand over the smaller man's head.

"N-no, I can't! I have to go…" Punk pushed past Wade, grabbing his bag and making a quick exit.

"Well, Punk! If you ever want a 'release' you know where to find me…" Wade shouted after Punk, smirking at the sight of Punk showing his innocent, insecure side.

* * *

><p><strong>Umm, yeah this will only be a 2-3 chapter story. And it's only over 1 because I hate writing full stories in one go, as I'm strange. Already started chapter 2 so should be up really soon. Stay tuned! Also, rate and review please :)<strong>


End file.
